Eat More Yumblies or Grumblies than Mr. Vile
Eat More Yumblies or Grumblies than Mr. Vile is a mini-game from the original Banjo-Kazooie. This mini-game can be rather tricky at times, but can be simple if you know what you're doing. The Location It can be found inside the crocodile in Bubblegloop Swamp. Banjo and Kazooie must transform into the Crocodile Transformation and enter the crocodile through one of the 2 holes in its nose. Inside, Mr. Vile will challenge them to his game. The Rules There are 3 difficulty levels that must be beaten to acquire the prize. Each difficulty level has its own set of rules to follow. *'Easy:' The object of this difficulty level is to eat more red Yumblies than Mr. Vile. *'Medium:' The object of this difficulty level is to eat more red Yumblies than Mr. Vile, however Banjo and Kazooie must not eat the yellow Grumblies that appear. Mr. Vile explains that the yellow Grumblies aren't ripe, so Banjo and Kazooie shouldn't eat them. If Banjo and Kazooie does eat one they will become sick and unable to move for several precious seconds. *'Hard:' The object of this difficulty level is to eat what is shown at the top of the screen, either red Yumblies or yellow Grumblies (it switches every 10 seconds). If Banjo and Kazooie eat what is not shown on the top of the screen, they will become sick and unable to move for several precious seconds. The Controls *Use the Control Stick to move the Crocodile and the button to eat. The Prize If Banjo and Kazooie successfully beat Mr. Vile in all 3 levels, he will reward them with a Jiggy. However, if they lose, Mr. Vile will attack for 2 Honeycombs' worth of damage. When you have obtained his Jiggy, you can challenge him again for fun if you want. When you beat him in all three levels, he will reward you with 3 Extra Lives, but if you lose, he will take one life away from you. You still get to keep the Notes and Jinjos you have collected, however. The Hard version of the game is also present during Grunty's Furnace Fun. However, unlike the original, the game switches between Yumblies and Grumblies every 5 seconds as opposed to every 10 seconds. Completing the challenge allows you to advance to the next game board. If Banjo and Mr. Vile end up eating the same amount in any mode when the timer runs out, it will count as a loss. Hints *This challenge becomes easier once you have learned how to use the Turbo Trainers in Gobi's Valley, as it will increase your chances of winning. Despite this, it's still possible to beat beat the challenge without them. *If you're playing the original Nintendo 64 version of Banjo-Kazooie, you can repeatedly tap to make you run nearly as fast as if you were having the Turbo Trainers equipped. *In the Hard version, the color shown at the top of the screen is always red to begin with, and switches every ten seconds; thus, the game can be made easier simply by watching the timer and going after the other color at 50 seconds, 40, etc. When the game is replayed in Grunty's Furnace Fun, the colors instead switch every five seconds. Category:Minigames